


You Look Pretty Good In A Skirt

by orphan_account



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin tries something a little new with his style, and Milo appreciates it a lot.
Relationships: Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You Look Pretty Good In A Skirt

Milo had been sat in the armchair by the window, with his journal and a pen. He had been calm, content, and a little bit bored. Had been, until Kevin came in. 

Kevin had been stood in front of the long mirror in the bedroom, pulling on the hem of the skirt, tugging up his stockings, for a long time. He worried his lip between his teeth and frowned. It felt.. good, to wear a skirt and be.. well. Pretty. But he didn't want Milo to think he was weird, or that he was a girl... Kevin went back and forth in the mirror until he finally took a deep breath, put his hand on the doorhandle, and stepped out into the hallway. 

Kevin walked into the living room, hands held nervously behind his back, meaning that there was no hiding the black and red skirt, or the black stockings (complete with the tiniest bows and lace at the knees). He stood small, in the middle of the room, when Milo looked up. His jaw dropped, and breath caught in his throat.   
"O-oh,,. Fuck. Kev..."  
Kevin's hesitant face crumpled. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I.. oh, sorry Mi..." Milo laughed a little incredulously.  
"No,no no Kev. Its... fuck. Fuck me. You're so fucking pretty.." he was still breathless. Kevin blushed, and brought his hands out to fiddle with the edge of his skirt again.  
"It's.. its just something I wanted to try. I..I..I wanted to feel pretty." He spoke so low and quietly it was practically a whisper, face burning and heart pounding in his chest.   
"You are.. I.. god, I'm speechless." Milo spluttered, turning equally red. "I..fuck, Kev. You're absolutely gorgeous." He took a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair and closed his journal, putting it to one side. "Can...I...you..fuck. Can you come a little closer?" Kevin giggled a little.   
"I.. uh.. of course I can Mi." He took a few shaky steps forward and stood just in front of him, not able to help himself smiling at his boyfriend. Milo leaned forward and took his hands. Intertwining their fingers, he pulled Kevin even closer, gazing up at his red, blushing face with a small smirk (or what was attempting to be a smirk. In reality it was somewhere between an open mouthed stare and a smirk) he slowly bit his lip and took in a shaky breath.  
"Hiya hun." Kevin giggled.  
"Heya baby." Milo half breathed, half laughed back. He ran a thumb over the back of Kevin's hand, really taking in the magnificence that was Kevin's legs in a short skirt and stockings. It fell to just below his mid thigh, leaving so much more to Milo's gaze than he was used to (at least, while Kevin was clothed) and his breathing became a little ragged as he stared at the smooth skin of Kevin's thigh, the line between stocking and skirt, moving and shifting as he did. Kevin's face creased a little in concern.  
"Mi? Are you alright?" Milo let out a slightly strangled cry at first, before flushing again and composing himself.  
"Mm.. just.. admiring you." He dragged his gaze up to Kevin's eyes, tightening his grip on his hands as he did so. 

In one swift, smooth movement Milo pulled Kevin even closer, forcing him to sit on his lap. Kevin made a slight squeak, and buried his face in Milo's shoulder, shifting his legs so one was over each arm of the armchair and he straddled his boyfriend, chest flush against his own. He let go of Mi's hands to cling onto his neck, face buried there, burning with a small smile against Milo's skin. 

Milo's hands, however, landed on Kevin's knees, and did not remain static. They slowly slid up his thighs, earning little squeaks and gasps against his neck that felt glorious, the exhalations of breath and movement of lips there. Fingers continued to inch up, pads of fingertips sliding over soft skin, and the higher Milo went the more Kevin's breath hitched, in turn catching at his throat too as Milo listened to the gorgeous sounds his boyfriend made.  
"How're you feeling about this Kev?" Milo whispered into his ear, gently nudging Kevin's head up with his own so he could look at Milo. His face was flushed and his eyes were slightly unfocused.   
"Ah..ahhh.." Kevin exhaled a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan.  
"Hun, I'm gonna need something more than that before I go any further." Milo's face began to crease slightly. Kevin breathed in and looked Milo in the eyes, starting to almost whine.  
"Mi.. Milo please." He panted, shifting his hips on Milo's lap and tightening his grip around the taller man's neck, accidentally pulling Milo's hair so he let out a startled groan. Milo leaned forward and met Kevin's lips with a kiss that was gentle but had a much more fiery passion behind it.

His wandering fingers met lace, and he smiles against Kevin's mouth. They broke apart ever so slightly, Kevin's foreahead against Milo's.   
"No boxers today gorgeous?" Milo attempted to be suave, but flushed deeply.  
"Thought maybe this would be more fun." Kevin was breathless and smiled, a little embarrassed yet pleased as fingers crept beneath the lace, pressing against him and making his eyelids flutter.   
"It absolutely is." Milo bit his lip for a moment, before leaning in to kiss and nip at Kevin's neck. "You know, you look pretty good in a skirt."


End file.
